


Complicated Love

by The_Norwegian_Asshole



Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks, Alvin x Simon, Alvon, Human AU - Fandom
Genre: Caught red handed, Concerts, Dom Alvin, Human AU, Incest ?, M/M, Male pregnancy ?, Smut, Sub Simon, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Norwegian_Asshole/pseuds/The_Norwegian_Asshole
Summary: "Our 'relationship' revolves around sex Alvin! Do you think I want that?!""What am I supposed to do?! Hold your hand in public? Dave will kick us out!""Just love me goddammit..""Who said I don't?"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N:  This is Human AUAngstEnjoy :D





	1. Chapter 1

"Alvin!" Dave, the talented trio's foster father, called. 

The oldest brother yawned, turning to his side and curling into his blankets. Pulling his blanket over his face to keep the sun's rays away from his eyes. 

"Alvin!" This time his younger brother, Simon, called. Alvin perked up a bit. A smile pulled at the boy's lips as he recalled Simon screaming his name just last night-

Simon pulled the red blanket off his brother. Alvin whined at the loss of warmth as he was engulfed in the coldness of the morning. "Simon..." he groaned and reached for his blanket blindly. 

"It's almost seven thirty Alvin. Open your eyes," Simon bored as he folded the red blanket neatly. Alvin opened his eyes to see his brother- his lover. 

Alvin glanced at the closed door before turning his attention back to the taller male with a wide grin. "Dave?"

"Just left to work," Simon finished as he tucked the blanket into Alvin's drawer. "And Theodore left early since he was walking with Eleanor." Simon added before Alvin could ask. 

Simon turned around and nibbled on the skin of his lower lip once he spotted Alvin's darkened brown eyes. Glazed with lust. Alvin stood up and pressed Simon against the nearest wall.

Their faces inches apart, Simon felt Alvin's hot breath hit his sensitive skin. Simon squirmed and stretched his neck, Alvin snickered and pressed his lips against the vulnerable skin. 

Simon's breath hitched as Alvin began licking and sucking at Simon's neck. Simon gripped Alvin's shoulders and bucked his hips. "Alvin..." He breathed. Alvin smiled against Simon's now bruising skin. 

"Yes my dear~?" Alvin lapped his tongue on the purple bruise. 

"It's seven thirty." Simon shivered.

Alvin groaned and pulled away. Glaring at Simon slightly before mumbling what sounded like: "Cock block."

Simon furrowed his eyebrows and huffed. "Alvin, for one thing we need to get to school. Another, you ran out of condoms. And you're also getting too used to having intercourse everyday. You need to tone it down." Simon argued. 

Alvin rolled his eyes as he pulled his red sweater on. "One: we still have time. Two: I don't know why you're still freaking out about protection. You know I have no diseases and the men-can-get-pregnant thing is rare. Four out of every twenty-"

"But we can't risk it!" Simon countered.

"-And third: you're mine. And I can fuck you whenever I want." Alvin finished. Ignoring Simon's interruption.

Simon felt his cheeks burn but shook his head. "Let's get to school." He dismissed and walked out the room and back down the stairs.

•

Simon watched as his supposed 'lover' became the center of attention almost immediately to girls and jocks. And once lunch came around, Simon was nearly furious. How he dealt with this jealousy everyday for one hundred and eighty days a year he did not know. How Alvin thought it was alright to flirt with every pretty girl he saw, he did not understand. 

Simon walked over to the "Jock Table" where Alvin sat. Alvin looked up with a grin.   
"Sup, S!" Alvin greeted. Simon rolled his eyes. 

"I just wanted to inform you that Theodore will be waiting for us at exactly five p.m. to watch Meerkat Manner with him. And I expect you to be there," Simon sneered as the 'Jocks' snickered. Alvin frowned. 

"Sorry Si, but James is gonna show me how to get pretty girls to do my homework." Alvin grinned. A teen boy in a purple t-shirt winked at Simon, making Simon roll his eyes yet again. 

"I see." Simon glared.   
The main jock, his name Simon never cared to remember, smirked as he tossed an apple carelessly towards a near by trash can but missed shamelessly. Simon glared. "Are you going to pick that up?" 

"Are you going to make me?" The main jock grinned as he leaned back. Alvin's eyes seemed a bit panicked.

"Nope, I am just going to elegantly show you how it's done." Simon picked up the half-eaten apple, turned so his back was facing the trash can, and twirled the apple on the tip of his finger. "Off, the wall." Simon smirked as he carelessly lifted his arm in a swift motion. The apple flew off his finger, soared towards the trash can, and hit the glass behind it before dropping into the bin perfectly. 

The other jocks laughed at their leader, Alvin chuckled nervously. Simon glared at his brother before walking away. 

Today wasn't turning out so great.  
But then again, what day did?  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------


	2. -2-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disappointment in Alvin. Tsk tsk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I legit didn't think anyone would read this and saw some people have. Thank you for the Kudos and comments! Any suggestions are highly appreciated! (Even suggestions for other stories).  
>  Enjoy!

Simon hummed a quiet tune as he mixed the powdered chocolate with the hot milk. He heard Theodore giggles, the year-younger boy wore his green long sleeved Christmas sweater as he ran into the living room to turn on the t.v.  
Simon checked the time.

4:47 

Simon's good mood faltered. Alvin had yet to return home, and it was almost five.   
Simon let the silver spoon fall into the sink and lifted two of the cups filled with hot chocolate. Leaving one for the cold.

Simon sat down on the couch next to Theodore, he handed the younger boy the green cup and kept the blue for himself. 

"Thanks Simon!" Theodore cheered as he blew on the rising steam of the beverage before taking a quick, testing sip. Simon nodded in response as he watched the clock. Its hand clicking to the next minute.   
Theodore recognized Simon's desperation and sighed. "It's fine if he doesn't make it." Theodore assured.

"It's not!" Simon exclaimed. Standing and putting his cup on the coffee table. "Alvin.. Alvin needs to learn some loyalty! He's over there, having the time of his life, and leaving his brothers and a perfectly good memory for his supposed 'friends'. Alvin can go suck a di-" 

Before Simon could finish his sentence, Alvin slid into the room with a pant.  
"Two minutes early!" Alvin proclaimed then looked at the clock before correcting himself. "One minute early!"   
Alvin scanned the two surprised brothers. Grinning at Simon's surprise. "Also, I don't swing that way Si." Alvin added to Simon's earlier interrupted comment.

Theodore cheered. "Alvin's here!" 

Simon blinked in surprise. "I thought you wouldn't make it.."

"Well, I did." Alvin smiled. "I smell hot chocolate!" He added quickly, in search of the delicious drink.

"Your cup is in the kitchen.." Simon mumbled before trudging back to his seat.

Alvin ran to the kitchen and retrieved his still warm cup before going back to the living room and taking a seat on the couch next to Simon. 

The three sat in a comfortable silence as the show progressed, but then Alvin opened his big mouth.

"Hey, Theo," Alvin began. "Have you ever thought about... I don't know.. watching grown up stuff?"

Simon glared at Alvin, Theodore seemed a bit taken back.   
"Dave watches Meerkat Manner..." Theodore huffed.

"-With you." Alvin muttered, Simon responded to this by hitting Alvin harshly on the shoulder. 

"Hush up Alvin." Simon hissed.

Theodore turned to look at Simon. "Do..you think Meerkat Manner is for kids?"

Simon cleared his throat nervously. "Well, it is on a children's program. But that doesn't mean-"

Theodore stood up quickly, quieting Simon's nervous rant, as he turned off the t.v. "Fine," Theodore huffed. "I'll just go watch Meerkat Manner with people who actually accept me."

Simon watched as Theodore ran out the house, leaving him and Alvin alone. Alvin grinned. "Finally, I have you all to myself~" Alvin pulled Simon close but Simon stood up before the older teen could do anything else.

"That was a terrible thing to do Alvin! You should be ashamedof yourself." 

"So what? He'll forgive me tomorrow." Alvin shrugged.

"That's doesn't change the fact that you did this careless action! Don't expect any attention from me you asshole!" Simon glared at Alvin before sprinting out after Theodore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, short chapter. sorry T-T  
>  I have school tomorrow, I'll try and update tomorrow! 
> 
> Peace out!


	3. -2-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disappointment in Alvin. Tsk tsk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I legit didn't think anyone would read this and saw some people have. Thank you for the Kudos and comments! Any suggestions are highly appreciated! (Even suggestions for other stories).  
>  Enjoy!

Simon hummed a quiet tune as he mixed the powdered chocolate with the hot milk. He heard Theodore giggle as he ran into the living room to turn on the t.v.  
Simon checked the time.

4:47 

Simon's good mood faltered. Alvin had yet to return home, and it was almost five.   
Simon let the silver spoon fall into the sink and lifted two of the cups filled with hot chocolate. Leaving one for the cold.

Simon sat down on the couch next to Theodore, he handed the younger boy the green cup and kept the blue. 

"Thanks Simon!" Theodore cheered as he blew on the rising steam of the beverage. Simon nodded in response as he watched the clock. Its hand clicking to the next minute.   
Theodore recognized Simon's desperation and sighed. "It's fine if he doesn't make it." Theodore assured.

"It's not!" Simon exclaimed. Standing and putting his cup on the coffee table. "Alvin.. Alvin needs to learn some loyalty! He's over there, having the time of his life, and leaving his brothers and a perfectly good memory. Alvin can go suck a di-" 

Before Simon could finish his sentence, Alvin slid in with a pant.  
"Two minutes early!" Alvin proclaimed then looked at the clock before correcting himself. "One minute early!"   
Alvin scanned the two surprised brothers. Grinning at Simon's surprise. "Also, I don't swing that way S." Alvin added to Simon's earlier interrupted comment.

Theodore cheered. "Alvin's here!" 

Simon blinked in surprise. "I thought you wouldn't make it.."

"Well, I did." Alvin smiled. "I smell hot chocolate!" He added quickly, in search of the delicious drink.

"Your cup is in the kitchen.." Simon mumbled before trudging back to his seat.

Alvin ran to the kitchen and retrieved his still warm cup before going back to the living room and taking a seat on the couch next to Simon. 

The three sat in a comfortable silence as the show progressed, but then Alvin opened his big mouth.

"Hey Theo," Alvin began. "Have you ever thought about... I don't know.. watching grown up stuff?"

Simon glared at Alvin, Theodore seemed a bit taken back.   
"Dave watches Meerkat Manner..." Theodore


	4. -2-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disappointment in Alvin. Tsk tsk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I legit didn't think anyone would read this and saw some people have. Thank you for the Kudos and comments! Any suggestions are highly appreciated! (Even suggestions for other stories).  
>  Enjoy!

Simon hummed a quiet tune as he mixed the powdered chocolate with the hot milk. He heard Theodore giggle as he ran into the living room to turn on the t.v.  
Simon checked the time.

4:47 

Simon's good mood faltered. Alvin had yet to return home, and it was almost five.   
Simon let the silver spoon fall into the sink and lifted two of the cups filled with hot chocolate. Leaving one for the cold.

Simon sat down on the couch next to Theodore, he handed the younger boy the green cup and kept the blue. 

"Thanks Simon!" Theodore cheered as he blew on the rising steam of the beverage. Simon nodded in response as he watched the clock. Its hand clicking to the next minute.   
Theodore recognized Simon's desperation and sigh

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this.  
> This is my first time writing smut btw...so..  
> O-O I'm terrible at it xD  
>  Another thing! I am aware I used content from Alvin and The Chipmunks: The Squeakquel. This book is based around that time, but don't worry, this use-of-content-thing will only occur once or twice in this fan fic.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
